charbythevampiratefandomcom-20200213-history
Mannick
Mannick is a "changeling demon", but he is defective. What this means is he cannot shapeshift and instead uses hats to communicate with animals, and sometimes to borrow powers from unsuspecting housemates... History in CTV Mannick first showed up when he ran into Menu in the woods. Menu was intent upon eating this weirdo until Mannick decided to impress him with his ability. Donning animal hats, he quickly gathered a feast of the forest by manipulating the local fauna. Some of the beasts seemed strangely willing to give up their food, and their life, for Mannick's benefit... This impressed Menu so he declared Mannick to be his new cook, and allowed him to stay at the cabin and crash on the couch. Mannick quickly took a shine to just about everyone in the house, though many remained wary of him and his odd, somewhat childish manner of speaking and hyperactive behavior. Trouble only occurred when he met Azalea who mistook his hyper enthusiasm for "the butterfly girl" for an unwanted come-on and slapped him silly. This caused Mannick much distress, and even brought the guy to tears, making Azalea feel bad. Of course she felt a lot worse when all hell started to break loose from Mannick's portal as his mood soured. To avert disaster Kavonn appeased the unhappy Mannick with a Jackalope. A second incident later occurred when Mannick was injured by a bee but he was once again returned to good spirits by Tony, who offered to let him wear his hat. The prospect of wearing a magic hat delighted Mannick out of his sorrow and once again averted disaster. His time with the hat was cut short when Tony realized that Mannick could read his perverted thoughts with it on. A third incident of note is when he was briefly allowed to wear Kavonn's hat the portal monster living in Kavonn's hat attempted to escape through Mannick forcing him to quickly remove the hat to contain it. Mannick has largely kept to himself and the cabin and has avoided much of the drama going on with other characters, which is probably all for the best given what happens when Mannick is knocked out of his comfort zone. Mannick & His Hats Mannick seems to be able to draw skills and perhaps even unique powers from whatever hat he is wearing at the time. For example, he could talk to a bird when wearing a bird hat. These hats seem to have some effect on his personality as well. Certain hats have effected the way he talks and acts and perhaps even increase or decrease his mental and physical abilities. Further, wearing someone's hat seems to allow Mannick to mime them to some extent. Lets hope no one ever gets him a Hulk hat. For this reason it is hard to judge many details about Mannick in his "default" state. He often time seems somewhat simple and childlike yet under the effect of hats has shown himself to be very intelligent, observant and analytical. Likewise, since he is almost always wearing a hat when taking on activities it is hard to guess what physical abilities he possessed and which are granted by his hats. Category:Housemates Category:Bogs Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:The Crew